Ismail's Survivor: Cagayan
Season Summary Survivor Cagayan was the first season in Ismail's Survivor Series. Cagayan featured 22 Castaways divided into 3 tribes of 7 with 1 castaway joining the game on Day 3 after the winning team won won to right for an extra player. This seasons twists included Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty where each tribe had each attribute it takes to win Survivor. As this season was the first season the host decided to go back to basics which meant no hidden immunity idols. The Brawn tribe and Brains tribe started off well winning both Immunities in the first 2 episodes. When the Brawn tribe won the fist immunity challenge they were rewarded with an extra Tribemate. Day 7 saw the brains go to tribal council while Day 10 saw the Brawns go to tribal. By Day 12 the tribes were pretty even and it was time for the switch where 2 new tribes of 9 were formed. After losing the next immunity challenge the Utak tribe was spilt into 2 warring allainces each fighting for control by the end of the night one alliance had a 5-3 majority. Following tribal Eskebeste lost the next challenge and went to tribal however, Leo felt he didn't have the time on his hand to play this game and therefore quit. The tribes were then even at 8 each. At the next immunity challenge the tribes learned there would be a double tribal that night and so all fought hard in the challenge where Maggie came out victorious for Eskebeste and Lee for Utak. At Utaks tribal there was tension between Bobby and Adam each thinking the other should go in the end Free was blindsided. Over at Eskebetse's tribal Walker took the fall with a near unanimous vote. With 5 former Brawns voted out back to back after winning the first 3 immunities anything can happen. After losing the next immunity challenge Eskebetse once again faces tribal and had a hard decision on their hands but in the end Nin was voted out after being tied with Angel and the tribe thought he would flip back to the Brains so he failed to make the merge or jury. This news was told to the remaining 13 players left in the game who were all shocked and scrambled to get votes on their side. Their new tribe name was Magkasama and they lived at the old Beauty camp. The players also learned the jury would start sooner than expected. At the first individual immunity all was at stake for that crucial first merged tribal immunity in the end Wiley Won and secured himself a 1 in 12 shot at the million dollar prize. At tribal with so many people voting it was chaos and amongst the midst Bobby was voted out with just 4 votes out of 13 making Survivor History. At the next immunity challenge everyone fought hard after last nights tribal however Wiley won it and ensured he wouldn't be blindsided or voted out. With 12 left anything can happen, Mike was sure he was next but at tribal a new alliance took out a perceived threat Tim and he was blindsided with 5 votes while Mike received 4. 11 were left 6 being left in the dark. At the next challenge the castaways competed in a simple poll challenge to get immunity with Michonne winning beating the other 10 by a long shot. At tribal the season saw it biggest vote yet as with 6 votes Maggie was sent to the jury. With so much going on the players deserved a little break and got a reward+immunity challenge called the Survivor Auction. Many items were up for grabs such as a Coconut purchased by Mike. Wiley and Pricey both got lucky and won Individual Immunity as the tribe learned 2 would be voted out tonight. Lee won an advantage in the next immunity challenge which would be instrumental in helping him win. Prince also bought a vote scope while, Honey came out as the real winner earning the Gold Vote which had 2 tremendous powers both usable until f6 tribal. Mike won himself the Black Vote while Lee got a Golden Ticket to return to another season and a special item only known to him. At tribal the new 6 person alliance claimed 2 more victims both Angel and Adam were sent to the jury by 6 votes. At the next challenge the competitors rested for once while the Jury members battled it out for another shot at the title of sole survivor and TIM won earning him a spit in the f9. Now with 3 brains and Brawn's and 4 beauty's anything can happen. At the challenge Majority Rules the survivors learnt a lot about themselves and each other about who was really in control. Mike would have won but the advantage Lee bought helped him out and be won over mike by 1 point. At tribal council it seemed like the alliance of 6 turned on one another and there was a tie between Tim and Honey who didn't use the power which put her in jeopardy, while Tim coming back after being voted out was also a good choice. Both fought hard to stay in the game but in the end it was Honey who suffered and became the 5th Jury Member. At the immunity challenge Tim initially took the lead but Wiley caught up to him to and won. At tribal everyone was in it for themselves and the majority alliance of 6 was broken up and in the end Michonne was blindsided. At the challenge it was Mike and Wiley battling for immunity with both taking the lead again and again Mike pulled it out and won it for the first time he wouldn't be voted for this season. Over at tribal it was clear the alliance of 6 was broken up and fractions began to form over the remorse of Michonne going. And with 4 votes Prince was out. Since the last 3 tribals had the person going home at 4 votes was a new alliance moulding. The next tribal was a big shocker as 2 people would go with 1 person winning immunity all was at stake at the challenge and Tim secured his spot in the final 4. At tribal Matt and Lee were voted out and became the 8th and 9th members of the jury, Lee had played his idol but on Andrew and he didn't even need it, while there was originally a tie between Matt and Wiley no revote occurred as Wiley had found the special idol and played it on himself. The final four were left in awe, with 2 former Brawns, 1 former Beauty and Brain left. At the final immunity challenge all 4 players fought hard in a test of determination, balance and ability to trust others however ???? pulled out a win and made their way to the Final 3 just to be stamped on by the jury. At tribal...... Castaways The Game Voting History